THE BOY IS MINE
by CountingStarsAgain
Summary: A SONG FIC OF THE SONG THE BOY IS MINE BY BRANDY AND MONICA. THIS IS MY FIRST SONG FIC. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.


THE BOY IS MINE

This is a one shot. This idea has been in my head ever since I started writing fan fiction. So I guess 2 months. This is a song fic. This is only my second fic. Be nice to it. Anyways I hope you all enjoy. Just so you know, only Kagome and Kikyo are in the story.

* * *

Kagome was getting tired of Kikyo always getting in between her and Inu Yashas' relationship.

She decided to talk to Kikyo. So she headed off to find Kikyo. She found her sitting on a tree branch a couple of miles away from everybody else.

"Kikyo, we need to talk." Said Kagome

"what do you want now Kagome I'm busy." Replied Kikyo

"We need to talk about Inu Yasha." Said Kagome

"What about my guy do we need to talk about?" asked Kikyo

"That's just it Kikyo, he's not yours, he's mine." Stated Kagome

**You need to give it up ****I've had about enough It's not hard to see ****The boy is mine ****I'm sorry that you ****Seem to be confused ****He belongs' to me ****The boy is mine.**

"What makes you think he's yours?" asked Kikyo "when I'm the one who knows' him the best."

"Maybe because he prefers to be with me than be with you." Said Kagome "and if you know him so well, how come you believed he was the one who was behind those attacks and shot him with your magic arrow without hesitating?"

**I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man  
Are you insane?**

"You wouldn't understand, you're just a little girl. Besides Inu Yasha wouldn't want a crybaby like you." Said Kikyo

**See I know that you may be ****just a bit jealous of me  
'Cause' you're blind if you can't see ****that his love is all in me**

"You know what Kikyo, you're insane if you actually believe Inu Yasha wants a dead chick for his mate." Kagome said.

**See I try to hesistate, ****I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make through the day  
Ain't that a shame**

"what makes you think Inu Yasha would want a spoiled little wimp for his mate?" asked Kikyo

**Well, maybe you misunderstood  
Cuz I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
All my love was all he took**

"maybe because I trust him more than you ever could." Said Kagome.

**You need to give it up ****  
****Had about enough ****  
****It's not hard to see ****  
****The boy is mine ****  
****I'm sorry that you ****  
****Seem to be confused ****  
****He belongs to me ****  
****The boy is mine**

"yeah right, why don't you just admit it Kagome, he's mine." Stated Kikyo

**Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true**

"Kikyo, you need to wake up and smell the roses." Said Kagome "YOU ARE DEAD, INUYASHA IS ALIVE, you can never be with him."

**I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killin' you inside **

"Kagome, I may be dead, but I still have a better chance with Inu than you ever would." Kikyo said.

**You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake**

"Kikyo, when well you get the picture. Inu Yasha is mine. NOT YOURS, so deal with it." Replied kagome.

**When will you get the picture?  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine**

**You need to give it up ****I've had about enough  
****It's not hard to see ****The boy is mine ****I'm sorry that you ****Seem to be confused ****He belongs' to me ****The boy is mine.**

**You need to give it up ****I've had about enough  
****It's not hard to see ****The boy is mine ****I'm sorry that you ****Seem to be confused ****He belongs' to me ****The boy is mine**

About this time Inu Yasha walked in.

"Kagome, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." Said Inu Yasha

"Hey Inu Yasha, sorry I just needed to talk to Kikyo." Kag said.

"what did you need to talk to her about." Said Inu Yasha

"oh, I just wanted to let her know that you and she were over, so she should quit trying to get you back." Said Kagome

"Inu babe, I know what she is saying isn't true." Said Kikyo

"sorry Kikyo but its true, you and I have been over for a long time." Replied Inu Yasha

"I told ya Kikyo, you just wouldn't listen." Said Kagome

**You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
the boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
What makes you think that he wants you?  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place is in my heart  
He was my love right from the start**

With that Inu Yasha and Kagome left, leaving Kikyo sitting in the tree slack-jawed, trying to register what Inu Yasha said.


End file.
